A problem exists with regard to the use of sewing and quilting machines. In use the machines require thread to be fed to an eyelet on the sewing machine. In larger machines it is common for the thread to be loaded on thread cones and the thread pulled off of the thread cone into the eyelet. The problem is that when the thread comes off of the thread cone, if it is not perpendicular to the thread cone, or nearly so, the thread will catch and kink and oftentimes break.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a thread alignment device that is adjustable such that thread leaving a thread spool can be directed perpendicular to the eyelet from multiple positions. There is also a need for such a device that prevents thread from kinking or getting caught in the device or with the machine it is used with.
It therefore is an object of this invention to provide a thread alignment device that supports a thread spool with thread in close proximity to a sewing machine eyelet that is adjustable so that the thread leaves the thread spool perpendicular to the thread spool on its way to the eyelet. Further it is an objective to provide a device that is freely and quickly spinning to enable the thread to be taken up as quickly as needed but that prevents over spinning of the thread spool and entanglement of the thread with it or other devices.
Therefore, according to one embodiment of the present invention a quick spinner thread alignment apparatus includes a two part adjustable mounting block comprised of an upper block and a lower block. An angle adjustment device is connected to the upper block and the lower block where the angle adjustment device adjustably secures the upper block at selected angles relative to the lower block. A thread support disk is rotatably connected with the mounting block. A thread saver is connected with the mounting block. A thread pole is connected with the thread support disk and a brake is connected with the thread support disk and the mounting block.
In one aspect, the upper block is angled upward from the lower block and in another aspect the upper block is angled downward toward the lower block.
In another aspect, the thread saver includes a thread stop. In a further aspect, the thread saver is ‘U’ shaped with a pair of arms where the pair of arms extend upwardly and apart from a common bottom and where the common bottom forms a thread stop.
In one aspect, the brake is connected between the thread support disk and the upper mounting block. In another aspect, the brake is a spring.
In a further aspect, the angle adjustment device includes a slide with a first end and a second end and a slot in between the first end and the second end. In another aspect, the first end is connected with the upper block and the second end is connected with the lower block such that the connection with the lower block is through the slot.
In one aspect, the invention further includes a magnet connected with the quick spinner thread alignment apparatus where the magnet is connectable with other devices.
According to another embodiment, a quick spinner thread alignment apparatus consists of a two part adjustable mounting block comprised of an upper block with a front and a back and a lower block with a front and a back. An angle adjustment device is connected to the back of the upper block and the lower block where the angle adjustment device adjustably secures the upper block at selected angles relative to the lower block and where the angle adjustment device includes a slide with a first end and a second end and a slot in between the first end and the second end. A thread support disk is rotatably connected with the mounting block. A forked thread saver, with a pair of spaced apart arms, is connected with the front of the upper block. A thread pole is connected with the thread support disk and a brake is connected with the thread support disk and the mounting block.
In one aspect, the forked thread saver includes a thread stop. In another aspect, the forked thread saver is ‘U’ shaped where the pair of arms extend upwardly and apart from a common bottom and where the common bottom forms a thread stop and where the thread stop is located above the thread support disk.
In another aspect, the brake is connected between the thread support disk and the upper mounting block and in one aspect the brake is a spring.
In a further aspect of this embodiment, the first end of the slide is connected with the upper block and the second end is connected with the lower block such that the connection with the lower block is through the slot.
In one aspect, the front of the upper block is angled upward from the front of the lower block and in another aspect, the front of the upper block is angled downward toward the front of the lower block.
According to another embodiment, a quick spinner thread alignment method consists of:
a. providing a two part adjustable mounting block comprised of an upper block and a lower block; an angle adjustment device connected to the upper block and the lower block where the angle adjustment device adjustably secures the upper block at selected angles relative to the lower block; a thread support disk rotatably connected with the mounting block; a thread saver connected with the mounting block; a thread pole connected with the thread support disk; and a brake connected with the thread support disk and the mounting block; and
b. connecting a thread cone with thread with the thread pole.
In another aspect, the method further includes adjusting the angle adjustment device and securing it in place such that thread from the thread spool feeds perpendicularly off of the thread spool past the thread saver and perpendicular to an eyelet of a sewing machine.